uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Sayo Yasuda
The true antagonist, known only as Yasu, the shortened from the surname Yasuda. Throughout the entirety of Requiem of the Golden Witch, it is suggested that Yasu's full name is Sayo Yasuda and implied that the name given to Yasu from the Fukuin House is Shannon. Yasu is the child of Kinzo Ushiromiya and the Beatrice Ushiromiya and was born due to the result of incest. Yasu is, at the same time, Kinzo's child and grandchild. As a result, Yasu is actually the third Beatrice; among the three, Yasu is the witch and the "illusory" Beatrice who appears in the series. The series hinges on the mysteries surrounding Yasu. Past Yasu was the child who Kinzo gave to Natsuhi Ushiromiya to raise as her own, though she rejected the child and was left her guilt-ridden when the child fell off the cliff along with another servant nineteen years ago. Unknown to Kinzo and Natsuhi, the child survived the incident. Genji and Dr. Nanjo saved the child, but kept this a secret from others in order to prevent another incestuous advance by Kinzo. As a child, Yasu was raised by Nanjo, Kumasawa, and Genji until Yasu was nine years old and introduced as a servant on Rokkenjima. To prevent Natsuhi from suspecting the child's actual identity, everyone was told that Yasu was six years old rather than nine. Because of Yasu's age, sloppiness, and the special treatment received as a result of special relationships with Genji and Kumasawa, Yasu was disrespected by all the older servants. A servant named Shannon with whom Yasu shared a room with was the exception, and Yasu quickly accepted Shannon as a role model. It is later revealed by several monologues that Yasu and Shannon are the same person, meaning that Yasu has been primary disguised as Shannon. As time progressed, the young servant gained an interest in magic and mystery novels and began to blame incidents resulting from sloppiness, like losing keys or cleaning implements, on magic. When the some of the servants were changed, Yasu's interest in magic increased and Yasu began playing pranks on the new servants, claiming that the behavior was the result of being possessed by Beatrice, who became a new persona for Yasu. The Beatrice personality represented Yasu's desire to become a witch rather than a perfect servant and began to dominate the Shannon personality. During the family meeting of 1980, Battler became the love interest of the personality Shannon. Shannon was flattered by the promise that Battler would rescue Shannon with a white horse the next time he visits her, without realizing that he meant it as joke. Yasu started to give up on magic and her main personality switched to Shannon. However, after Asumu's death and Rudolf's remarriage in 1981 to Kyrie Sumadera, Battler left the family due to a quarrel with his father and didn't participate in the next family meeting. Yasu considered it as a trial of love. Battler didn't participate the family meeting in 1982 either, and jokes by the siblings hurt Yasu even more. Yasu started to believe that the trial must be an eternal torture and couldn't believe that Battler may have forgotten Shannon, even after having such a nightmare. The family conference in 1983 became the most influential in Yasu's personality change. Battler gave Kyrie several letters addressed to all the siblings, leaving out Shannon. That event broke Shannon's heart. Shannon "visited" Beatrice. Beatrice believed that "the Root of Love" would kill Shannon, so Yasu transferred Shannon's love for Battler to Beatrice. Yasu's personality promised to create a little brother for Shannon with magic so that Shannon would not be lonely and to keep Battler off her mind. That event created the personality, Kanon. In 1984, Yasu spoke about magic terms with Maria, solved the epitaph, and learned the truth about being the child of Kinzo and Kuwadorian-Beatrice. Even after being chosen as the successor, Yasu decided that Krauss should become the successor and nothing should have to change. Yasu only kept Beatrice's dress, the key to the VIP Room, and the ten tons of gold. This event acknowledged the personality of Beatrice on November 29th, 1984. Eventually, the personalities Shannon and Kanon started relationships with George and Jessica. There was an inner conflict of which personality should become the dominate one by getting a partner and erasing the other personalities, because every soul was incomplete. That conflict should have been decided at the family conference in 1986. To Yasu's despair, Battler reappeared in 1986, resulting in the impossibility of a soul completion because of the remaining love towards Battler. Feelings of desperation and self-hatred resulted and Yasu decided to let a direct interpretation of the epitaph be seen as a roulette decide over the fate of everyone. Relation to Lion Ushiromiya Yasu is the same person as Lion Ushiromiya, but Lion only exists in the worlds where Natsuhi accepts the infant given to her by Kinzo (the probability of this is 1 to 2,578,917). Lion's gender is never explicitly given, which reflects the ambiguity of Yasu's unknown gender. The gender matter Yasu's gender is said to be by Will "one of the story's great mysteries". The issue is most evident in Yasu's alternate existence, Lion Ushiromiya. Will's direct attempt to ask for Lion's gender results in an annoyed response from Lion, asking "What do I look like to you?" Will admits that Lion's gender is difficult to discern, remarking that Lion could either be a "fairly slim boy" or a "no nonsense kind of girl". In the fifth game, Yasu is assumed to be male, as Natsuhi is described as being harassed by a male speaker during Yasu's phone calls. However, the likelihood of Yasu being female is reinforced by the fact that the two of Yasu's personalities are female (Kanon being the notable exception). In Dawn of the Golden Witch, Battler introduced two demons of opposite sex, but it is impossible to decide who is who, representing this ambiguity. In Requiem of the Golden Witch, there is a short scene during a montage in which Yasu bemoans having a "damaged" body that is "incapable of love", indicating Yasu may have suffered some injury (a result of the cliff fall). However, whether Yasu is male or female, in spite of the youth's low self-confidence, Yasu is hinted to be a truly fascinating person. Remarkably, Yasu was able to obtain the love of all three oldest Ushiromiya cousins (Battler, George and Jessica). Different Identities and Illusions Arriving at Rokkenjima and having no friends, Yasu created the alter ego Shannon (a perfect maid, loved and respected by everyone), as a role model and friend. However, a interest in growing interest in magic resulted in Yasu's desire to become a witch rather than remaining human. Abandoning the Shannon persona, Yasu created Clair Vaux Bernardus, the first prototype of the Golden Witch Beatrice, as a self-image. However, a connection still existed between the two personalities: Shannon had become the shy and clumsy, but persistent maid, and lover of mystery novels; and Beatrice (the strong side of the two), the ever so powerful and majestic witch. When Shannon's delusional love of Battler winds up causing Yasu too much pain, the personalities are torn apart. Beatrice assumed Shannon's love for Battler and Shannon splintered a part of herself to form Kanon, who would be Shannon's younger brother and complete Shannon's universe. Each personality developed their own love story: Beatrice-Battler / Shannon-George / Kanon-Jessica * Former personality: Golden Witch Beatrice (loves Battler) * 1st hidden personality: Shannon (loves George) * 2nd hidden personality: Kanon (loves Jessica) Yasu-Beatrice also created imaginary friends alone or with the help of Maria: *Gaap: Yasu's idea of Beatrice before she took the name and title of witch. Gaap would be Yasu's first friend on Rokkenjima. *Ronove: Beatrice's butler (reflection of Genji) *Virgilia: Beatrice's teacher (reflection of Kumasawa) *The Seven Stakes of Purgatory: Beatrice's high class furniture. All the sisters are a reflection of the servants who teased Yasu. (with Maria's help) *The Siestas: High class furniture (with Maria's help) made from Maria's bunny forest band. *Sakutaro: Maria's best friend and furniture (Maria's furniture) Relationships *Beatrice - 1st hidden personality *Shannon - 2nd hidden personality *Kanon - 3rd hidden personality *Battler Ushiromiya - love, husband, rival, step-cousin, nephew *George Ushiromiya - love, fiance, step-cousin, nephew *Jessica Ushiromiya - love, girlfriend, step-cousin, niece *Maria Ushiromiya - best friend, step-cousin, niece *Ange Ushiromiya - rival, step-cousin *Chiyo Kumasawa - mentor *Beatrice Castiglioni- grandmother *Beatrice Ushiromiya - mother *Kinzo Ushiromiya - father, grandfather *Clair Vaux Bernardus - original Beatrice persona *Lion Ushiromiya - Yasu's alternate universe self Trivia * ﻿It is unconfirmed if Yasu is male or female. Some believe that Yasu was born male but became genderless because of injury s/he received as a result of the cliff fall and was raised as female. * Portraits of Yasu's personas, Beatrice and Lion, have been featured, meaning Yasu is the character with most featured portraits (exactly five out of the eight portraits, considering only the novel's main portraits). * Yasu's appearance is not shown in Episode 7. Bernkastel constantly displays Yasu as Clair Vaux Bernardus to confuse Theatergoers. Shannon and Kanon are only played roles. * Many fans believe Yasu's appearance to be similar to Lion's, but there is no given evidence or official artwork of Yasu's true appearance (as only the character's multiple personalities are shown). * Fans often refer to Shannon and Kanon whenever they are together as 'Shkannon' and since Yasu is both Shannon and Kanon it is appropriate to refer to Yasu as Shkannon as well. * It is also possible for Yasu to commit the crimes in Banquet of the Golden Witch using the 'Shkannon theory'. Category:Characters